Vehicles and in particular airplanes comprise an efficiency that depends heavily on the number of installed passenger seats. As known, the number of installed passenger seats can be increased given fixed external dimensions of an airplane fuselage by making cabin monuments smaller or more compact, and/or reducing seat distances or the seat component thickness. However, even this may only be done to a certain extent without significantly diminishing comfort.
For example, German patent document DE 10 2012 003 713 A1 shows an especially narrow and space-saving toilet module, which comprises a toilet unit with a longitudinal extended axis, which includes an angle with the lateral wall that exceeds 0°.
Also known is to provide passenger seat arrangements with offset and turned seats, so as to enhance the comfort for the passengers. For example, such an arrangement is disclosed in European patent document EP 1 314 643 A2.